What happens after?
by WellFocus
Summary: A series of Attack On Titan AU's based on my thoughts. What happens later? Why does titans exist? What happens with Mikasa/Eren? Spoilers for the manga/Anime. This story is not for the person that likes to read stuff with a red thread. I'm just writing, to make up answers. It's weird. Just read if you want.


**This was supposed to be a one shot, but I am stupid.**

**SPOILERS AHEAD PEOPLE!**

**This is a ''AU''?**

**Let me begin with why Im even doing this. Why the hell would someone even.**

**Well. **

**I'm the type of person that inserts herself in the story she loves. **

**Since I love Eren, I have to be Mikasa, and I have to make a new story, and since everyone is so slow with updating the anime/manga I have to make up my own ending, and story, so every night I kind of listen to the openings and endings of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and make up stories to the songs. Stories that have NOTHING to do with each other.**

**Some of the stories have been inspired from other stuff. Like one thing has been inspired from ''Last Of Us'' (The game, if you've played it youll know which one)**

**I lied. I actually Imagine me being an acteress PLAYING Mikasa and falling in love with the actor that plays Eren. I'm trash. **

**Don't worry if you're feeling like ''I don't understand shit. This is shit. the author is shit'' because, same.**

—-

Red

The world is beautiful.

Mikasa hadn't smiled this much ever since the day she walked into their house and became one of them. She had two families. One, gone, left the world with her alone in it. The second was here, with her, in a field filled with beautiful red flowers. Close to the happy family, a young, proud tree could be seen. The leaves were dancing with the wind. _This moment_, she thought. _This moment I'll remember forever. This exact moment._

She was sitting down, waiting for Kalura, her adoptive mother to finish braiding her long, beautiful coal black hair. Mikasa could feel the cool wind on her face. She closed her eyes, smelling the beautiful flowers. Listening to the sounds of nature and family. It was the sound of peace.

''Finished!'' Kalura announced, and helped Mikasa stand up. She made her twirl in front of the boys, showing off Mikasa's hair.

Grisha clapped, smiling at the beautiful work his wife had done on the little one'shair.

Kalura had plucked red flowers and put them in her hair, the flowers looked like they were growing on her hair naturally. It was beautiful.

Eren walked up to Mikasa, plucking a flower from his best friends hair, earning a glare from his mother. ''Pretty'', he said, making Mikasa blush a little.

Eren was being honest. The bright red matched perfectly with her hair. She was a real princess.

''Do you want to climb the tree?'' Eren pointed at the small tree not far away from them, with branches low enough for them to climb on, making them feel a bit taller and a bit more free.

Mikasa looked down on her long white dress.

''I shouldn't'' she answered.

Kalura looked at them both, smiling ''It's okay if it gets dirty, Mikasa. Go and play''

Mikasa thought for a second ''Okay then''. And then they ran off to play, leaving Kalura and Grisha alone to talk.

—-

Black.

It was dark. She opened her eyes, but all she could see was branches, leaves and the sky. She was lying on the ground, her head hurt like hell. What happened? Why is she lying here?

Armin.

Why was he thinking of him?

Why now?

—-

Grey

Sometimes, the sky is blue and clear. It's not a plain, boring blue, its a light pretty blue.

Sometimes, the sky would be orange, and red, and pink and yellow at the same time. Mikasa would look out and wonder why.

Sometimes, the sky was dark and all you could see was stars painted on the sky.

Today, it was grey.

Mikasa was lying on the ground, a body lying beside her. It was too much blood, how could a human contain so much blood?

''Armin, please…'' Mikasa's voice cracked.

''Mikasa, you need to fix this'' He was whispering. He was afraid. So was she.

''You're going to be okay''. Mikasa tried to comfort the blonde child hood friend, she had her hand where the bullet had hit. She needed more time. She had to get Eren, but she couldn't leave Armin.

''You never used to lie this much before, Mikasa''. Armin smiled, tears were running down. ''You always told the truth. Even if it was harsh, and mean''

''Please''

''Mikasa'' Armin coughed up blood. They both knew.

''You are so important, Armin'' She started crying. She couldn't help it. Her tears crawled down her cheeks, dripping down on Armins face. ''You are so brave'' she whispered.

''Like you?''

''No'' Everything got blurry ''Braver than anyone I've ever met''

Armin smiled. He closed his eyes, tears ran from his eyes, too.

''Mikasa'' Armin coughed again ''Protect Eren. He loves you, too''

—-

Black

Mikasa tried to stand up, her head was hurting, so much. She touched her forehead and looked at her fingers. Blood. As soon as she stood up she found out where she was. It was the field. The beautiful field with red flowers.

The field that once was covered with red flower, now was covered with bodies.

It was so ironic. everything.

She looked at them. Their faces.

She tried shaking them. Screaming their names. Check their pulse… Jean…Connie… all of them… Dead.

''Please'' she whispered. Not all of them. How could all of them be dead? What happened?

She suddenly heard screams, not far away. She looked up. Twenty meters away from the bodies, she saw a hand held up. Someone was hiding by the flowers. Alive? Hurt?

Mikasa ran. All she could see, was the hand held up, as if the person wanted to grab the sky.

There he was. The red on him wasn't beautiful flowers. It wasn't beautiful at all.

Eren. He was covered in his own blood, holding his other hand on his wound to stop the blood.

He opened his mouth ''Mikasa''

—

Brown.

The color of the trees she was walking past. The color of the dirt she was walking on. The color of the jacket she was wearing. But there was also another colour, much brighter, Red. The color of the blood that was on her hands.

Mikasa didn't care. She didn't have enough time to wash it off. It was everywhere. In her hair, on her face. It wasn't beautiful.

It was his. It sounded disgusting, but at least some part of him was with her, still.

Mikasa stopped. She heard whispers. _It was them._

They were the cause of everything. .JeanConnieMarcoThomas.

They created them…. Their ancestor created the titans..

Out of revenge. Mikasa brought even more revenge. She wanted them dead.

They didn't have a purpose anymore. The titans were gone, Eren gave his life to destroy their creation.

She had her sword ready. Hiding behind a tree, she counted the ones that was still alive after the big fight. They were wounded, more wounded than her, but they were 5 strong, big men. '_I have fought and killed more healthy men than five at once before'_ she thought.

She went around the tree. Mikasa started walking towards them. _It's over now_. She was careless. She was an idiot.

She didn't have anything this time around. Nothing to protect, no one that will miss her.

As soon as the men saw her, they jumped up and held their weapons.

''Where is he?'' Mikasa asked. Her voice was darker.

''Who?'' one of them answered, smiling. He knew whom she was asking for.

''You know damn well wh…''

Then something happened.

Erwin walked out of the woods, behind him he had two soldiers, and between them there he was. The one Mikasa was looking for. Agar. The leader. The man Mikasa was looking for.

Her mind didn't work properly.

Other people of the Survey Corpses jumped out, grabbing the five men. Mikasa didn't care. All she wanted was him, Agar. And if Erwin was here already, he knew what happened.

Mikasa just stood there. She was looking at him. Agar. The man she was looking for.

Everything was his fault. The bloodshed, everything. It was his fault.

''Mikasa'' Erwin stood in front of her. He looked sad.

—

Blonde.

His hair was blonde. Erwin Smith. One armed man.

''I had a daughter once''. He sat down, and gestured for Mikasa to do the same. ''She had black, beautiful hair, just like yours''

Mikasa felt sad. The world isn't beautiful.

—

**WALAKKA TOFEE FEEEE**

**That's it my beautiful friends. I'm gonna have like two three chapters of theseses mini-stories. If you haven't noticed (THEY ARENT GONNA BE PRETTY). Okay, anyway. In my mind, the TV show that me and *Actor*Eren works on they have multiple alternative endings to the whole TV show. I'm gonna have those alternative endings later. And I know stuff is shit and you're probably like ''Ok wow what is this trash'' well first of all, I am trash so it would be very predictable that everything I do and create will also be, trash. Nice. and uh, you should do homework probably. I know I should.**


End file.
